


Two Agents, One Bed

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-12
Updated: 1998-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the shared room that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Agents, One Bed

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I stop and bend down to look at the carpet. It _is_ starting to look a little threadbare. What else can I do, though? Excess energy has filled the entire day, not to mention that my nerves are still shot from the cow that flew and almost squashed.

Now Scully and I are forced to share a room, thanks to that cow.

I stop pacing and eye the only bed in the room. Why did I not take time to get a cot? It's easy enough to write it off on the expense account.

One bed. Two agents. Two agents of the opposite sex. Two agents of the opposite sex who often are speechless because of the sexual tension between them. One bed. Great, now my palms are ice cold.

I turn around and look at the bathroom door. Not a good choice. Scully's in there right now taking a shower. I can smell the scent of her shower gel, a luscious, sensuous smell that has just wrapped itself around my brain stem and taken up permanent residence.

I feel tempted to beat something.

I turn back to the bed and think, chivalry demands that I offer to sleep on the floor, but I've never been _that_ chivalrous. I may sleep on a couch, but a couch is definitely more comfortable than the floor.

I confess--I'm a pig. A pig who is in love with his partner and would probably sleep on the floor if she asked him to.

Enough of this. I'm going running. Perhaps if I come back after she's out of the shower, she'll be asleep in the bed and I'll be able to sleep on the floor without a long 'discussion'.

* * *

He's out there right now. He's invading my space--yet again. I should be used to that--shouldn't I? But I'm not. Especially after the comments..."If I'd known you were bringing the missus along..." And Mulder was so smug. Possessive alpha male.

To tell the truth, although he may think he holds the monopoly on being possessive and protective, he holds nothing on me. I'll admit to it--I'm a jealous woman.

What am I going to do? One bed. I'm not gracious enough to offer it to him. There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor. Perhaps if I stay in here long enough he will have fallen asleep. I am gracious enough to share. What's a little sleepover between friends?

There's just one problem. I'm in love with my partner. The way things are going we'll probably never admit it. The official story is 'we're just friends', but all those people who assume something more between us see the truth. We are married. Our intimacy has spoken the vows for us.

It is a silent intimacy, a pity, but one I can live with for now.

I turn off the shower and step out. Dried and dressed for bed, I open the bathroom door expecting Mulder to be in the room...not there. Where is he?

* * *

(Next morning.)

Scully bent over Mulder on the floor, a sparkle in her eyes, and a grin on her face. He was sleeping soundly and she whispered, "You could have slept with me last night if you'd wanted to."

He didn't respond, so she shook him awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. Let's get out of Kroner."

He blinked and creakily stood up.

End.


End file.
